The major goals of this project are to examine the biochemical properties of the immediate-early protein of pseudorabies virus. This protein is responsible for the autoregulation of its own gene and the activation for the autoregulation of its own gene and the activation of early viral gene transcription in virus infected cells. The ability of this protein to interact with its own promoter region will be investigated. An interaction of the viral protein with a cellular DNA binding protein results in increased binding of the cellular protein to DNA. Using monoclonal antisera to the viral and the cellular protein, in vitro DNA binding assays, and in vitro transcription systems, the mechanisms of autoregulation and early viral gene activation will be determined. The results obtained from this study should be helpful in enhancing our understanding of the mechanisms of mammalian cell transcription. The identification of a possible cellular transcription factor and its role in viral transcription should eventually lead to an increased understanding of the interaction of viral and cellular proteins, and the role of this protein in cellular processes.